Something Chartruese
by Chaotic Unders
Summary: What is Chartreuse anyways? Besides the color, it's a green right? Or was it a purple? Or is it just another one of those colors that are forgotten?... In which Ron's gay, Snape gets loving, and possible OOC.


__

Disclaimer: Disclaimed. :(

The Hiatus: As this REALLY was supposed to be posted the 31st of October… or at least the 1st of November, the delay (in the hope that someone actually cares) was due to the fact I could've sworn I lost this chapter. Searched all over my hard drive and couldn't find it. Tried to write a new one… it was crap. Then lo and behold, I found it… and only just finished it... part of it... Gomen ne.

**_Something Chartreuse_**

_**Chapter 00: An Introduction of Sorts (Prologue Pt.1)** _

"...that night, I thought I saw an angel..."

"An angel?"

"Your life must really suck if you thought that was an angel."

"Jesus Christ. Severus, if that was your reason for letting him stay with you..."

"My girlfriend's a psychologist!"

"Which one?" the second man asked curiously whilst sweeping long blonde strands from his face.

"I wasn't finished," snapped the first, annoyance etched through out his voice.

In a small run-down pub on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, three men sat around the only moderately clean table drinking from three exceptionally clean mugs, by the ever low standards of the Hogshead. The room was dimly lit, all outside possible light arrested by the infinite grim along the windows. The barkeep - what's-his-face- stood in the same spot, rubbing the same glass in a failed attempt to appear as working. All in all, the place was rather depressing. And due top this depressing atmosphere, Severus S. Snape decided to make a stab at entertaining his two unwelcomed guests. The first being Sirius Black, a real ladies man with dark hair and 'ethereal grey' eyes. In all honesty, Severus hated him, with a passion, and, at times like today, only dealt with him as a favor to one he did, in fact, consider a friend. Lucius Malfoy, with his long blonde hair and slate grey eyes was his self-proclaimed friend in that Lucius could always benefit. And, while normally, Severus wouldn't mind Lucius' attention, the shorter male knew the reason for the blonde's presence was to flirt with Sirius's babies' mother, never mind the fact that Lucius was married and just had a son of his own.

"Melfina," answered Sirius, in the faint hope of some mildly enjoyable way of wasting time.

"Oh. So this means that... she's free?"

"Huh?"

"It means she's a lesbian who gets off bashing men's' balls."

While Sirius laughed, Severus fought to push down the creepy feeling that began to crawl along his spine at the sight of Malfoy's suggested smirk Black immediately sobered up with one glance at the blonde's face. Personally, the effort of playing mediator for two people he'd rather see kill each other wasn't very appealing. Consequently, Snape made a desperate stab at conversation.

"He was buried in the snow."

The two men turned to stare at him.

"He's a stray, Severus? As I said before, the offer still stands."

"And my answer stays unchanged."

Black raised an eyebrow to their exchange. His grey eyes swiveled from one to the other. The man tilted his head slightly and then seemingly shrugging away whatever had come to his mind.

"So... what happened?" Black asked, clearly ignoring his blatant feelings of asking about the happenings betwixt the Slytherins.

"Well..."

"Fucking old man," Severus found himself grumbling. "Always sending me to... hope he keels over and ... One of these days, I swear I'll..."

He continued his incomplete rants as he trudged through the snowy streets of Hogsmeade, his words mimicking the footprints trailing behind him. His shoulder length black hair was being carelessly strung about by the wind, jagged strands being caught by his eyes or grasping onto his aquiline nose.

He'd already passed the Three Broomsticks, an always bustling part of town, popular with virtually anyone who didn't mind public crowded places. It was rather homey, in that way in which a book would describe. It made him uncomfortable, more so now that Madam Rosemetta had not so subtly revealed an attraction to him with her 'on the house' invitation. Besides, for all he knew, she could be carrying one of Black's STDs, not counting the fact that she wasn't remotely anywhere near his type.

So, he kept trudging on through the beginnings of a possible blizzard. The brunet didn't stop until he reached the town's outskirts. If he had taken the time to look, he would've noticed the endless blankets of white before him. It had the apparel of the perfect Christmas card. However, he didn't care much for the scenery, and continued lumbering on in search of whatever the hall that wrinkled bastard had asked for. His hunt remained persistent at least until he tripped, falling face first in the snow.

"What the hell was that?" he muttered to himself. It couldn't have possibly been a log, the shape was off. Most likely, it was a body. Maybe not Potter's body (who'd made that guy Minister anyway?), luck was never quite on his side, or Black's -that girl had a spell for that... unfortunately. It was, nevertheless, still a body -or a homunculus, but people didn't make a practice of throwing those out. Using his arms, he pushed himself up away from the stinging cold. He then crawled around to face the corpse he fell over.

The body was slim. From behind, it looked like a girl, slightly curved waist, long dark hair, elongated painted fingers. She was clad in a thin purple jacket and runny black tights. Tanned skin was iced over blue and, if he hadn't noticed the faint rise and fall of breath, he would have abandoned the body. But, he had, and thus delicately flipped the girl onto her back and into his arms.

He wasn't too sure, but it seemed like the teen snuggled against him in search of heat. He forgot all about Dumbledore and his most probable corn ridded feet. He forgot about his hatred for Potter and his ever faithful sidekicks. He also managed to forget the blistering cold he was enveloped in, only concentrating on getting the girl to the school, to warmth and safety.


End file.
